Kamisama Help!
by Kuroi-tenshi0
Summary: La vida de Nanami ha sido muy feliz ultimamente, pero ahora personajes de su pasado van a ir apareciendo, lo que pondra en duda sus poderes como Diosa ¿que le esperara a Nanami?
1. Chapter 1

-¡Nanami-chan! -se acercó Ami corriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa Ami?

- ¿te enteraste del nuevo estudiante de intercambio? Viene de un lugar lejano llamado… ¿Inunaki Numa? Es algo así, todas las chicas dicen que es extremadamente lindo.

- ¿Inunaki Numa dijiste? -Nanami se quedó paralizada.

*podría ser que ese nuevo estudiante de intercambio sea….*

- sí, su nombre era algo como ¿Nishiko?… ¿Nashiro? Igualmente actúa de forma extraña.

- eh -Nanami empezó a ponerse nerviosa - vamos a clase Ami, luego nos enteraremos.

Ami asintió como siempre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y caminaron hasta su clase, mientras Nanami seguía pensando en que podría ser algún Yokai que había conocido hace un tiempo atrás o quizá solo una coincidencia.

- ¡Nanami-chan! Me he enterado que el señor de Inunaki Numa vendrá a esta escuela también -se acercó Mizuki de forma indiscreta y gritando a toda voz.

Lo que el familiar serpiente dijo hizo que todas las personas que se encontraban presentes voltearan a ver a la Diosa adolescente y al peliblanco, Nanami poniéndose nerviosa se quedó paralizada. Desde el viaje a Okinawa Mizuki empezó a asistir a la escuela junto a ella y Tomoe, al inicio fue divertido pero Mizuki no era para nada discreto frente a los demás humanos del instituto, eso solía meter frecuentemente en problemas a Nanami, pero de alguna u otra forma se las arreglaba para salir de esas ocasiones.

- ¡MIZUKI DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS EN PUBLICO! - le grito la Diosa, muy furiosa y rodeada de un aura malévola.

Al parecer fue la única forma en la que Mizuki reacciono, volteo a ver a todos e improvisando se puso la mano derecha detrás de la nuca y empezó a reírse nerviosamente, tenía una gotita detrás de la nuca que delataba su nerviosismo.

-lo siento mucho Nanami-chan, pero creo que deberías saberlo de todos modos él quería forzar a Himemiko-sama a casarse con él. -dijo la serpiente de forma inocente y con los ojos brillosos.

- Nanami, entonces tú conoces a ese nuevo estudiante ¿no? Y ¿Quién es Himemiko? -pregunto una muy confundida Ami.

Hace no mucho que Ami y Kei se enteraron del mundo de los espíritus, aunque Nanami nunca les había contado demasiado, pero tenía suficiente confianza en ellas como para decirles.

*no puedo seguir ocultándoles cosas, además si Nishiki estará en la escuela es mejor que sepan su historia*

- Bueno Ami, veras…. -titubeo Nanami.

- Nanami-chan deja que yo les cuente la historia, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de causarte tantos problemas. -Mizuki se acercó a Ami y miro sonriente a Nanami.

*Aunque muchas veces no sepas controlarte frente a los demás, me alegra haberte conocido. … Mizuki*

-Gracias Mizuki -Por fin le dio una sonrisa a Mizuki.

En lo que Mizuki contaba la historia de Nishiki, Ami se iba sorprendiendo cada vez más y más de todas las experiencias que había tenido que vivir su amiga Nanami, le gustaba que confiara lo suficiente en ella para contarle sobre el mundo de los demonios y los dioses; incluso hace poco había conocido a Mamoru-kun. En cuanto más escuchaba sobre Nishiki, más le intrigaba ese misterioso Yokai.

Mientras tanto a unos pasillos de donde Mizuki contaba la historia de Nishiki, se encontraba Tomoe junto a Kurama, últimamente su relación se había vuelto más fuerte aunque seguían peleando e insultándose como siempre.

- Zorro quiero que me digas porque escogiste a Nanami. -cuestiono Kurama mientras sostenía un Libro con la mano derecha

- tú no tienes por qué saberlo, Tengu. ¿Acaso te dan celos? -Tomoe sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Por qué tendría celos? Yo puedo tener a cualquier chica que quiera -Kurama presumió muy confiado de sí.

- a cualquier chica menos a Nanami. -Al parecer le estaba ganando a Kurama

Lo miro fijamente con furia y recelo, era cierto que Kurama tendría a cualquier chica que quisiera, menos a Nanami, eso le fastidiaba un poco.

- … además yo tampoco quiero a Nanami, no quiero a una niña torpe y descuidada como ella.

Tomoe se puso a la defensiva y cogió de la camisa al cuervo y lo acerco a su rostro, lo miro con ira y con una voz que parecía muerta le amenazo: Tú no tienes derecho a hablar de Nanami de esa forma. Vio como los ojos de Kurama se abrieron y lo soltó bruscamente casi haciéndolo caer.

- tú no puedes hablar así de ella -le dijo con más calma. -ella… es honesta, vivaz, arriesgada, alegre, decidida y aunque a veces sea torpe tiene un gran espíritu. -al instante su mirada se ilumino y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

El cuervo se quedó con los ojos abiertos, en muy raras ocasiones veía esa expresión en Tomoe, más bien era la primera vez que le veía esa mirada.

- creo que tienes razón -dijo susurrando Kurama, mientras se alisaba la camisa con las manos.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo mientras iban teniendo peleas tontas, cuando Kurama sintió que alguien choco con él y lo hizo caer.

-¡ten más cuidado! ¿No sabes quién soy? -dijo Kurama con arrogancia.

- tu eres quien debe ser más cuidadoso, yo soy el señor de Inunaki Numa, Nishiki y soy más importante que cualquiera de ustedes.

Tomoe reconoció al instante a Nishiki pero lo vio como si fuera un humano normal definitivamente él había usado alguna clase de magia para adoptar esa forma, el recordaba que Nanami le dijo que al inicio Nishiki no soportaba estar unos minutos en tierra firme y ahora verlo caminando en un instituto era algo desconcertante.

- oh… tu eres el familiar de la diosa de la tierra, te recuerdo muy bien ¿Qué hace un demonio de tu calibre en este lugar? -Nishiki saludo muy calmado a Tomoe.

- solo hago mi trabajo, pero Nishiki tu odias a los humanos, no deberías estar acá.

-Disculpa zorro, pero ¿tú conoces a este mocoso? -Kurama se acercó a Tomoe.

- claro él es…

- creí habértelo dicho, pero creo que eres de entendimiento lento. Soy el señor de Inunaki Numa, Nishiki. -dijo con tono de superioridad.

- con que eres de un pantano, siendo así no me sorprende que te creas superior a mí, si fueras de la ciudad ya estarías de rodillas ante mí.

Tomoe sintió muy incómoda la situación incluso podía oír rayos entre los dos, sabía que Nishiki era un niño consentido que siempre había sido tratado como un rey y por otro lado Kurama era la figura más famosa en todo el instituto además de ser un arrogante.

- familiar, he venido buscando a tu señora, estoy seguro de que tú sabes dónde está.

- ¡Hey! Me has dejado olvidado -reclamo el ignorado Kurama

- ¿Nanami? Que asuntos tendría el señor de Inunaki Numa con la Diosa de la tierra.

- solo llévame con ella, familiar. -Nishiki parecía decidido.

*Nishiki odia a los humanos y ha venido al instituto solo a buscar a Nanami, algo no está bien podría ser que él está buscando a Nanami para… ¡!*

Tomoe quedo paralizado y un poco asustado de sus propias suposiciones, ese hombre quería obligar a Himemiko a casarse con el aun si haberla conocido sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa

*¿Acaso piensa casarse con Nanami?*

Su cabeza empezó a perder la concentración y le hizo preguntarse si Nanami sería capaz de decir que si, Tomoe no sabía que había pasado entre los dos cuando Nanami estuvo en Inunaki Numa.

"Me convertiré en tu esposa" la voz de Nanami prometiéndole eso 500 años atrás vino a su cabeza, Nanami no sería capaz de romper esa promesa nunca él lo sabía muy bien, se calmó un poco y fue observando a Nishiki ¿Qué quería de SU Nanami?

En el otro pasillo se encontraban Ami, Mizuki, Nanami y Kei que se había agregado hace unos minutos.

- entonces ese tal Nishiki es el príncipe de un pantano y estuvo a punto de obligar a la princesa Himemiko a casarse con él, pero después de que lo conociste empezó a cambiar poco a poco eso lo entiendo. -Kei tenía una mano en la barbilla. -pero no entiendo porque te convertiste en rana.

- cierto Nanami-chan yo tampoco entiendo -dijo Ami con una mirada inocente.

- ehhh -Nanami puso una sonrisa tonta y perdida. -es que la supervisora de la zona rocosa tomo mi cuerpo porque Shiranui quería que no siguiera cambiando a Nishiki.

Se quedaron todos viendo a Nanami sin entender mientras ella seguía con esa sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

-Aun no lo entiendo Momozono.

- Bueno ustedes siguen siendo nuevas en esto de los espíritus, luego se los explicare yo, el mejor familiar de Nanami.-Mizuki guiño un ojo

- por mi está bien, Mizuki-kun -Ami sonrió dulcemente.

Mizuki siguió hablando con Kei y Ami, mientras Nanami los veía feliz.

*Últimamente mi vida ha sido muy feliz, no tengo muchas preocupaciones y todos están cuidando de mí y yo de ellos, soy muy feliz espero que esto se mantenga así por más tiempo*

-¡Nanami! -la voz de Tomoe llego a los oídos de la diosa.

Nuestra diosa, busco rápidamente a Tomoe sin éxito alguno, cuando sintió que algo respiraba en su oído y miro hacia atrás solo para encontrarse con los ojos de su amado Tomoe.

- Tomoe =D - lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Nanami hay alguien que quiere verte- dijo Tomoe un poco serio

- Diosa de la Tierra hace mucho que no te veía, he venido a verte. -Nishiki hizo una reverencia y después miro con una leve sonrisa a Nanami.

Ami y Kei se quedaron entre embelesadas y sorprendidas de ver a Nishiki, ellas se imaginaban alguna criatura con branquias y aletas en lugar de brazos, con ojos de pez pero en lugar de eso se encontraron con un chico guapo que parecía ser muy educado.

- Nishiki, que sorpresa ¿qué haces acá? -dijo atónita la Diosa.

- Nanami esa vez me enseñaste lo que es el amor y me dijiste que debería encontrar a alguien que me gustara y así podría querer realmente a mi pareja.

- ¿yo dije eso?

- y he venido a pedirte algo con respecto a eso.

Tomoe volteo preocupado a ver la escena, Nishiki inspiraba un aura de tranquilidad que calmaba a Nanami que estaba también un poco nerviosa por lo que estaría a punto de decirle, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro pero aun así estaba muy tranquila como si supiera que la petición de Nishiki en realidad no sería nada.

Al demonio zorro le rodeaba un aura azul de depresión, se desesperó un poco al pensar que podría perder a su Nanami… ¿desde cuándo era SU Nanami? Sin pensarlo mucho se apresuró en coger a la diosa de la muñeca y haciendo que ella voltee a verlo puso una mirada triste y desesperada.

* To- …. ¿Tomoe? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?*

- Diosa de la Tierra por favor, ayúdeme a encontrar a una chica que me guste. -Nishiki se arrodillo

- ah ¡era eso! -dijo Nanami muy despreocupada girándose hacia Nishiki.

Tomoe quedo boquiabierto, en especial al darse cuenta de que esa reacción tan desesperada había sido una mera tontería, empezó a rodearse de un aura negra, estaba molesto con el mismo por esa forma tan desesperada de actuar.

*Mierda, por un momento pensé que ese pez iba a robarme a Nanami*

- entonces me ayudaras ¿verdad?

- bueno… encontrar a alguien que te guste solo depende de ti.

- he escuchado que la Diosa del Templo Mikage (esa eres tu Nanami) es una Diosa del Matrimonio, tómalo como parte de tu trabajo.

- Nishiki mis poderes como Diosa aun no son muy fuertes…

Nishiki bajo la cabeza sin esperanza después de escuchar eso

- pero sí eres tu quien va a cuidar de esa chica, entonces hare mi mejor esfuerzo - Nanami le sonrió de una forma muy dulce.

NOTA: ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? PERSONALMENTE AMO AL PERSONAJE DE NISHIKI *-* ME RE-LEI TODO LO QUE HAY TRADUCIDO DEL MANGA PARA PODER ESTUDIARME A LOS PERSONAJES, YO POR LO MENOS ME IMAGINO ESTE FIC COMO SI FUERA EL MANGA TRATEN DE HACER LO MSMO! : 3 CREO QUE MI NARRATIVA NO ES MUY BUENA PERO IRE MEJORANDO, ESTE SERA EL PRIMER FIC QUE TERMINARE SIEMPRE TENGO IDEAS QUE LUEGO SE ME VAN PERO YA TENGO GRAN PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA. POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y GRACIAS ESPERO QUE ME APOYEN ;)


	2. Chapter 2

En la tarde de ese mismo día Nishiki se encontraba junto a Nanami, Ami y Kei haciendo un recorrido por la ciudad. Después de ver su extraño comportamiento en las primeras horas del instituto, Kei la que tuvo la excelente idea de familiarizarlo con los humanos y sus costumbres.

~flashback~

La campana sonó y todos empezaron a arremolinarse para entrar en sus salones, Mizuki se fue junto a Tomoe, dejando al Señor de Inunaki Numa solo con las tres chicas. Nishiki muy aturdido por el sonido y por el desorden de todos por querer llegar a clases, se sobresaltó y se dejó empujar por todos los chicos y chicas que pasaban por ese corredor.

-¡HUMANOS ESTUPIDOS A QUIEN CREEN QUE EMPUJAN! -todos lo ignoraron preocupados por llegar a su clase. -¡ACASO NO SABEN QUIEN SOY! SOY EL SEÑOR DE INUNAKI NUMA! ¡USTEDES DEBERIAN REVERENCIARME!... (Bla, bla, bla)

Kei y Ami se miraron entre si preguntándose con los ojos ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! Parecía como si a ese chico guapo no se le acabara la voz, mientras Nanami se reía nerviosamente con una gota en la cabeza.

Al final una chica termino de empujar a Nishiki hacía en piso haciendo que se sentara bruscamente en el piso.

- oye Nishiki -una mano se extendió- acá debes ser fuerte -Nanami le sonrió.

-oh… -el demonio tomo la mano de Nanami, la cual lo ayudo a pararse- esto es muy duro Diosa de la Tierra ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

- ¡dices que esto es duro! -se metió Kei a la conversación- ni quiera hemos iniciado con las clases, si sigues así definitivamente no sobrevivirás -Kei empezó a teclear en su celular a toda prisa.

- ¡y quien eres tú para hablarme así! -Nishiki se ofendió.

- ¡chicos no peleen! - se metió Ami de forma dulce.

- cálmense; primero, Nishiki lo que Kei-chan dice es cierto, lo que acaba de pasar es cosa de todos los días deberías acostumbrarte. Segundo. Kei, él no está acostumbrado a estar con humanos y hasta hace poco era un señorito que nunca había salido de casa, tenle paciencia. -explico Nanami

- ¿"un señorito que nunca había salido de casa"? eso es un poco cruel Nanami-chan -Ami puso una cara de molestia.

Kei se adelantó al salón dejando a Nanami, Ami y Nishiki atrás. Como siempre, Ami fue detrás de Kei gritando: ¡espérame Kei-chan! Nanami miro hacia Nishiki que estaba aún ofendido, la diosa suspiro y lo tomo de la muñeca mientras lo jalaba hacia el salón.

*Diosa de la Tierra, ¿poder soportar este mundo humano?*

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la clase, se encontraron con que estaba cerrada, igualmente, tomaron un respiro después de estar corriendo por toda la escuela.

- Diosa de la Tierra, hice que llegaras tarde a tu clase, lo siento mucho. -hizo una reverencia.

- Nishiki… -le levanto el rostro. -estoy orgullosa de ti, recuerdo que cuando te conocí no eras capaz de decir gracias o lo siento -una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro -acá solo soy Nanami. Ven entremos.

- está bien, Dio….Nanami.

La puerta se abrió y antes de que el sensei pudiera regañar a Nanami por llegar tarde, Nishiki salió a presentarse y dijo que "su compañera Momozono le estaba enseñando las instalaciones de la institución." El sensei al ver la claridad y firmeza con la que Nishiki le hablaba los dejo pasar y sentarse. Al ser nuevo y ser Nanami la única persona que él conocía, supuestamente, tuvo que sentarse a su lado.

En el periodo libre, como siempre Nanami se encontraba junto a Kei y Ami, últimamente Mizuki también pasaba tiempo con ellas y para ponerle la cereza al pastel Nishiki no se separaba de Nanami.

-Nishiki, ve con los chicos, deberías familiarizarte con los humanos. -_-

- Nanami estos humanos son demasiado despreciables, no creo que estén a mi altura, sería un insulto a mí mismo, hablarles.-dijo de brazos cruzados.

-oh… cierto, Inunaki-sama me di cuenta de que Kurama-san no te agrada, ¿algo paso entre ustedes? -pregunto Ami.

- Ami es obvio que esta celoso de que Kurama sea respetado acá mientras que a él lo ignoran. -Kei aparto la vista de su celular.

- ¡Kei-chan eso es cruel!

- ¿es eso cierto Nishiki-sama? A cuervo-kun lo respetan solo por ser un ídolo por el que todas las chicas gritan emocionadas. -intervino Mizuki.

El pez demonio hizo un puchero encogiendo sus hombros.

- ¿Kei-chan a quien le escribes? -pregunto Nanami

- ¡Kei-chan tiene un nuevo novio! Está en el colegio cerca de acá.

- ya terminamos -la pelirroja cerro de golpe su celular y lo guardo.

- esa frase es tan típica.

Nanami se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa falsa, mientras Ami gritaba: ¡Kei-chan no! El pez demonio se giró a ver a las chica, definitivamente había algo en la pelirroja que le incomodaba era tan fría y cruda.

-Nishiki, dijiste que querías encontrar alguien para casarte ¿Qué tipo de chica te gusta?

- pues bueno… -miro hacia abajo- la otra vez, cuando vi como sonreía Himemiko con ese chico humano, sentí añoranza por saber que era amar a alguien, yo…. -se volteó hacia Nanami- quiera a una chica humana.

En ese instante Nanami pudo ver como se le iluminaron los ojos a Nishiki, hablar de amor entre demonios y humanos… un tabú del que todos hablaban, sin embargo era posible, Nanami lo sabía muy bien, aunque quizá los humanos sean débiles y se terminen por morir antes que los demonios eso no impedía que pudieran tener una historia de amor, la diosa solo sonrió mientras Mizuki y Ami se encontraban un poco estupefactos por la respuesta del demonio.

- ¡idiota! Si quieres conseguir a una chica humana lo primero que deberías hacer es deshacerte de esa actitud altiva y acostumbrarte a vivir en este mundo humano donde no eres más que un simple chico. -Kei interrumpió el momento.

-¡TU! ¡SUCIA HUMANA! -le grito Nishiki.

- de hecho -Nanami junto sus manos- esa es una grandiosa idea Kei-chan- dijo con ojos brillantes- en la salida iremos a explorar la ciudad.

Mizuki y Ami se pusieron a festejar por tener una salida en grupo después de la escuela, mientras Kei pensaba. Nanami a veces eres muy inocente. El pez demonio abrió los ojos y se sintió insignificante, el único lugar con humanos en el que había estado era el pueblo cerca de su pantano, ¿Cómo haría para sobrevivir en la gran ciudad?

~Fin Flashback~

-¡Nanami-chan mira una heladería! Deberíamos entrar.

-¡si! me encanta esa heladería.

Alrededor de Nanami y Ami se podía percibir un aura positiva y llena de alegría, pero detrás de ellos las cosas daban un giro de 360°, Nishiki caminaba a la par de Kei, mientras esta seguía tecleando sin parar en su teléfono, alrededor de estos dos se sentían malas vibraciones, quizá sería porque el demonio le guardaba rencor a la chica por hablarle tan groseramente antes y la pelirroja no soportaba la actitud altanera del "Señor de Inunaki."

- Kei-chan entremos -Ami enredo su brazo con el de Kei y la jalo para dentro.

- Ey, Ami no me jales yo puedo entrar por mi cuenta. -se quejó Kei.

Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro, Nanami y Ami fueron a pedir los helados, ambas con una sonrisa en la cara.

*el señor de Inunaki ¿eh? Apuesto a que nunca va a encontrar esposa, es tan altanero, a ninguna chica le gusta un tipo así*

Kei aparto la mirada de su teléfono un momento y por el rabillo de su ojo, pudo ver a Nishiki con los brazos sobre la mesa y su mentón apoyado sobre sus brazos, tenía la mirada baja y los ojos un poco brillantes. Kei quedo anonadada por ver esa clase de expresión en el rostro de la persona con la que menos quería estar.

* Aunque tenga esa "cara bonita" no encontrara a una chica que acepte lo que realmente es y por más que lo hiciera, de seguro que el vivirá muchos más años que ella, supongo que Momozono se encuentra en esa misma situación con Mikage…*

- ¿en qué piensas? Chica humana -Nishiki rompió el silencio.

- nada que te importe. -Kei volteo su rostro con cierta arrogancia.

- ¿Por qué dices que tengo una actitud altiva? -se giró a verla aun con la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

- apenas llegaste empezaste a decir que eres el señor de ese pantano y te creías mejor que todos, tal vez allá seas un príncipe pero acá solo eres una persona más.

-….

De nuevo volvió el silencio, Nanami y Ami se encontraban haciendo la cola para pedir los helados aunque no había más que tres personas delante de ellas, los del frente de la fila se demoraban mucho en hacer su pedido.

-¿Nanami-chan, porque no dejaste que viniera Yonomori-kun? -pregunto Ami.

- oh, ¿Mizuki? He he creo que debería empezar a llevarse bien con Tomoe, en el templo la única forma de hacer que Tomoe no pelee con Mizuki es que Mikage-san este presente.

- ¿Mikage-san?

- él es el anterior Diosa de la Tierra, fue quien cuido de Tomoe y lo mantuvo vivo.

- ya veo, debe ser especial para todos en tu templo ^^

-sí, aunque Mizuki aún no lo ha terminado de aceptar.

- oh… Nanami-chan hoy Inunaki-sama te mantuvo muy ocupada y casi no estuviste con Tomoe-kun

- ¡tienes razón! Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera llegue a despedirme de él, lo único que hice fue decirle a Mizuki que se vayan juntos.

*Tomoe lo siento, pero luego entenderás que esto es para que no sufras, debo convertirme en una Diosa completa.*

- bienvenidas ¿puedo tomar su orden?

- ¡si! -respondió Ami- yo quiero un helado de frutos rojos, otro de mandarina y… Nanami-chan ¿Qué quieres tú?

- claro, un Kakigori de fresa y un helado de… -lo pensó un poco- ¿tiene helado de aleta de tiburón?

- si lo tenemos, eso es todo ¿verdad?

En lo que iban pagando, afuera de la tienda una figura masculina espiaba a Nanami, subido en lo alto de un árbol, esperando a ver cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de la Diosa, la vio feliz llevando los helados a la mesa mientras reía y se metía una cucharada de helado a la boca ese hombre misterioso sonreía.

- solo un poco más…

Dentro de la heladería, Kei se empezó a animar mientras comía su helado de mandarina, aunque observaba con mucha curiosidad como Nishiki se comía su helado de Aleta de Tiburón. No solo Kei se sentía extrañada por los gustos de Nishiki, sino Ami igualmente seguramente esa era la primera vez que había escuchado de tal helado.

- Nishiki-sama, ¿Cómo es tu pantano? -pregunto Ami.

- su pantano es muy limpio, es muy hermoso -interrumpió Nanami.

- en mi pantano, en las noches de luna llena se puede ver claramente lo brillante y grande que es, aunque estemos bajo el agua podemos ver la luna con mayor claridad de lo que se haría en tierra firme -metió la cucharilla en su boca.

- ¡que hermoso!

- pero no debería ser completamente al contrario, por la turbulencia del agua la luna se vería borrosa.

- Kei-chan es cierto, yo fui a su pantano y es como Nishiki dice.

- si chica humana, en verdad las aguas de mi pantano son muy tranquilas, yo tengo el poder de purificar el agua- tomo otro poco de helado- si el agua esta purificada menos demonios se acercan y evitamos conflictos.

- ¿Cómo esta Aoi? No he sabido de ella desde que salí de tu pantano.

- ella… mph, lo último que supe de ella es que estaba enamorada de alguien del castillo, no me he enterado de mucho.

- ¡ah! Eso es bueno, espero que sea muy feliz c:

- Kei-chan está más tranquila ¿arreglaste las cosas con Inunaki-sama? -Ami se aproximó hacia Kei.

- …. -se quedó callada.- no lo sé.

Cuando se lo preguntaron Nishiki también respondió de la misma forma, ¿arreglar? En ningún momento paso eso, pero Kei se pudo calmar después de decirlo las razón de porque no le agradaba, también Nishiki se calmó al oírlo.

- ¿Qué?-dijo Nanami por lo bajo.

*será que Nishiki está empezando a…. ~risa~ ¿se está enamorando de Kei-chan? ¿Cuándo paso esto? Pero, sería muy feliz si eso pasara, quizá para Kei él sea su persona especial*

Al terminar con sus helados salieron hacia los centros comerciales, el acuario, el observatorio, las plazas y terminaron en la calle del colegio, ya había oscurecido, al parecer su pequeña salida había resultado mejor de lo que podían esperar, cuando llegaron a la puerta de su escuela todos tuvieron que ir por caminos separados, Ami y Kei se fueron juntas y Nishiki se fue hacia otra calle.

-Nishiki ¿no te perderás?

-para nada, Shiranui nos estaba siguiendo a la distancia y en cuanto te vayas es seguro que el aparecerá

- ¿Dónde están viviendo?

- alquilamos un departamento cerca de acá, así será más fácil esto de venir a la escuela. Te veré mañana Nanami.

-Adiós -le sonrió.

Nanami siguió su camino, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando, le hacía feliz saber que quizá Nishiki ya estuviera enamorado y lo mejor de una de sus amigas. Camino unos diez metros más, cuando vio unas nubes arremolinarse frente a ella formando la figura del carro de niebla.

-Nanami, ya estabas tardando ¿Qué hiciste tanto tiempo con ese pez? -se bajó del carro

- ¡Tomoe! -corrió a abrazarlo.

Aunque estaba feliz de ver a Nanami, Tomoe sintió un escalofrió por la espalda, su orejas se levantaron y desvió la mirada hacia un árbol, encontrándose con una sombra masculina que de algún lugar se le hacía conocida.

- Nanami me tenías preocupado -la sujeto por los hombros- no vuelvas irte tanto tiempo -bajo su cabeza- sabes que si alguien te hiciera siquiera un rasguño, lo mataría.

Aunque su voz sonó quebrada y débil, en realidad estaba mandándole una indirecta a ese sujeto, mientras tenía la cabeza agachada miro hacia el árbol, mientras sonreía con malicia. La cara de Nanami se sintió caliente, se estaba sonrojando por las palabras de Tomoe.

Le levanto la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada triste del familiar, cara que había puesto justamente hacia un segundo; lo miro a los ojos y lo abrazo del cuello, incluso con más fuerza. La acción inesperada de la diosa impacto a Tomoe haciendo que un leve sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa aparezcan en su rostro, pero aún seguía alarmado sin embargo al volver a mirar hacia el árbol ya no había nada.

-Vayamos a casa, Tomoe -se separó de él.

*aun me sonrojo cuando hace cosas como estas, ¡mierda! Es que me parece tan adorable, Nanami me gustaría conservarte junto a mí por siempre. Aunque no te lo diga muy seguido Te amo.*

De nuevo nuestra figura misteriosa estaba observando hacia Nanami, cosa casi imposible por el carro de niebla, sabía que esa amenaza iba directo hacia el

- maldición, ese idiota de pelo blanco y orejas se ha dado cuenta, desde ahora debo mantenerlos alejados el mayor tiempo posible… diosa de la tierra tú ya tienes dueño.

**e.e hasta ¡acá! Gracias por el apoyo =3 les quiero decir que gran parte de la trama será que van a aparecer personajes recurrentes del pasado de Nanami, como lo que paso con Nishiki, cada uno le va hacer alguna petición por eso se llama "kamisama help!" que traducido seria "Dios, ayuda!" pero también habrá otros hechos que ayudaran a darle fin a este fic. ^^**

**Creo que se podrían confundir en algunas partes como cuando Kei se refiere a Tomoe como Mikage, recuerden que en Kamisama Hajimemashita, Tomoe entra al colegio con el apellido Mikage y obviamente Mizuki tenía que entrar con el apellido de la adorable Yonomori *-* además Kei solía llamar a todos menos a Ami por su apellido.**

**Lo del helado de aleta de Tiburón me pareció extraño, pero como Nishiki es un pez o algo así pensé que le gustaría, las otras opciones eran helado de camarón o helado de pulpo, me quedo definitivamente con el tiburón \(^^)/**

**P.D: a falta de tiempo solo podre subir capitulo una vez a la semana, puede que sea entre los días sábado y domingo, ocasionalmente viernes. Disfruten el Fic y por favor Cuiden de mi 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Un hermoso día soleado, aves en el cielo, sin nubes a la vista y pétalos de sakura flotando en el aire…. Seguramente Nanami deseaba que ese día fuera así.

En realidad había amanecido con una leve llovizna que incluso se sentía agradable, pero fue aumentando a medida que pasaban las horas, el viento calaba hasta los huesos y dentro del templo Nanami se encontraba envuelta en un montón de frazadas para mantenerse caliente, a diferencia de Tomoe, Mizuki o Mikage ella sentía el frio y el calor más intensamente.

- Nanami-chan deberías salir de la cama.

- No quiero -Nanami destapo su rostro por unos segundos y lo volvió a cubrir.

- el frio no es tan malo, debería bastar con ponerte un abrigo. -Mizuki jalo de las frazadas.

- ¡NOO! Esta muy frio, además que está lloviendo -hizo un poco de fuerza al jalar las mantas

- Nanami-chan ¿Qué de malo tiene la lluvia? -jalo de las sabanas

- los días lluviosos son deprimentes, odio la lluvia

El forcejeo por ver si Mizuki le quitaba las mantas a Nanami se acabó con el comentario que ella hizo sobre el clima, de pronto el familiar relajo las manos y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, Nanami se quedó un poco perpleja al ver lo que le había pasado a Mizuki, él que siempre andaba animado y contagiaba con su buen humor a todos pero de la nada su buen humor se había convertido en una espesa aura sombría.

*¿Mizuki…?*

Nanami intento zafarse de su propia envoltura de frazadas, pero al parecer era casi imposible

- ¡estúpidas mantas! -empezó a girar sobre su cama- Mizuki… -dijo con la cabeza baja- ¡Onikiri-kun! ¡Kotetsu-kun!

- ¡Buenos Días Nanami-sama! -dijeron ambos a coro.

- ¿Qué le paso Nanami-sama? -se acercó Onikiri.

-ayúdenme a salir de estas mantas, al parecer me envolví demasiado bien hehe

- aguante Nanami-sama la sacaremos ahora mismo -dijo Kotetsu.

*espero que este bien*

Nanami y los dos niños de fuego empezaron a hacer fuerza, mientras Nanami se deslizaba hacia afuera, Onikiri y Kotetsu jalaban las frazadas, al final debido a la poca fuerza de ambos Nanami solo pudo sacar una mano del montón de mantas que envolvía su cuerpo.

- lo sentimos Nanami-sama -se lamentó Onikiri

- pero no podemos hacer mucho Nanami-sama -Kotetsu continuo la frase

*… Tomoe dijo que estaría fuera con Mikage-san así que él no va a venir a sacarme de acá, debo hacerlo yo misma*

- mph... no se preocupen -sonrió- ustedes vayan a hacer algunas tareas del templo, yo me liberare sola, en primer lugar no debí envolverme tanto.

Onikiri y Kotetsu se retiraron dejando a Nanami sola, con una mano fuera de las frazadas para que pudiera ayudarse. Aunque con una mano fuera sería más fácil zafarse de su envoltura, a ella le importaba mucho más lo que sea que a Mizuki le pasaba; fue arrastrándose todo el camino hasta la habitación de Mizuki, ayudándose con su única mano libre.

-esto tomara tiempo…

~mientras tanto~

- Mikage no entiendo porque yo tengo que venir a acompañarte

- otra vez estas diciendo esa clase de cosas - =´ (recuerda que eres mi familiar más capaz

- Tsk soy tu único familiar -susurro Tomoe.

- además espero que puedas protegerme.

- ¿protegerte? ¿De qué? ¿De Koume-san y kotake-san?

- exacto, sabes perfectamente que los perros son mi debilidad

- ah… ¿qué iras a pedirle a esa mujer? me trajiste sin decirme nada

- sabes, Nanami se ha fortalecido mucho como deidad, es capaz de purificar el miasma y además puede usar la barrera repelente de maldad de Mamoru-kun, también siempre pone a todos los demás sobre ella misma -el rostro de Mikage se oscureció- pero aun no es una deidad digna.

- ¡OYE MIKAGE! ¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! NANAMI ES UNA DEIDAD DIGNA -salió Tomoe a defender a la castaña.

- fufufufu Tomoe, te has dejado cegar por el amor, sabes perfectamente que Nanami aún no es…- Tomoe lo interrumpió-

- ¡eso no es cierto! Nanami es una deidad lo suficientemente digna como para ser mi ama.

- tu ama… - Mikage bajo la mirada y susurro- ¿sigue siendo así?

Tomoe no logro escuchar el susurro de Mikage, pero entendió a lo que se refería, el contrato se había roto hace mucho tiempo.

Siguieron caminando, esta vez en silencio, mientras el zorro se cuestionaba el mismo y a Nanami; Mikage se detuvo en frente de un portal enorme que tenía un letrero que decía "Santuario de Narukami" volteo hacia su familiar y le hizo un gesto para que esperara ahí mientras el entraba.

El santuario de Narukami era grande y se notaba que también era lujoso, a pesar de estar en un lugar alejado, no le faltaba nada.

-Bienvenido Mikage-sama -saludaron Koume y Kotake.

Mikage soltó un pequeño grito ahogado

- gra- graci-cias

-Narukami-sama, Mikage-sama vino a verla -llamo Koume.

De la puerta del santuario salió una espesa neblina, que poco a poco se disipaba mostrando la figura de Narukami.

- Koume ¿dijiste Mikage? -se escuchó un voz sombría.

- Si, señora

- así que -La niebla término de disiparse- Mikage, después de desaparecer por 20 años, por fin regresaste.

- hehehe s-si -dijo mientras fingía rascarse la nuca.

- estoy segura que Tomoe ya te dijo lo que paso cuando conocí a esa deidad de cuarta que dejaste a cargo del tempo, ahora dime ¿Qué asuntos tienes conmigo?

- la verdad Narukami es justamente de Nanami de quien quiero hablarte.

~Volvemos con Nanami~

-¡si! solo faltan unos centímetros mas

La deidad adolescente trataba de animarse a ella misma, mientras seguía arrastrándose hacia la habitación de Mizuki, pero cuando logro ver que la habitación estaba abierta y Mizuki sentado en medio bebiendo Sake mientras miraba hacia su venta, se quedó quieta a ver qué pasaba.

-Yonomori-sama ya es otra vez ese día, ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Unos 40? ¿Más? Bueno han pasado muchas cosas, encontré a Nanami-chan, fui a la escuela por primera vez, vi el Kagura más espectacular de todos, use los viajes en el tiempo de nuevo, me case con una sirena en el viajes a Okinawa -Mizuki tomo un trago de sake- Hoy quería pasar el día con Nanami-chan para evitar estar triste…

*era por Yonomori-san por quien estaba triste, seguramente hoy es el día en el que ella….*

-sabe Yonomori-sama hace un año en esta fecha y en un día lluvioso como este, fue que conocí a Nanami-chan, supongo que eso la hace especial para mí -suspiro- por eso me encanta la lluvia, me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos, si no hubiera sido porque apareció, quizá seguiría solo en el templo, llorando frente a ese árbol de sakura, mientras Tomoe-kun está viviendo con Mikage-sama y Nanami…

- ¡Mizuki! -La voz de Nanami se quebró.

El familiar serpiente volteo sorprendido -¡Nanami-chan!- se acercó al verla en tan incómoda posición- déjeme ayudarle a quitarle esas sabanas.

Mizuki con mucha habilidad y rapidez empezó a darle vueltas a Nanami, mientras deshacía nudos y quitaba todas las frazadas que cubrían a la deidad, hasta que solo quedo en pijama.

- Mizuki, yo… -intento hablar pero no le salían las palabras.

- Nanami-chan ¿escuchaste lo que dije? -pregunto mirando hacia abajo.

- …. -asintió con la cabeza.

- perdón por decir todo eso de Tomoe-kun, es solo que… -hizo una reverencia- él tiene a Mikage-sama y a usted que lo atesoran, en cambio a mí la única persona que me atesoraba era Yonomori-sama pero ya se fue… ¡y! cuando llegaste tú Nanami-chan me sentí feliz porque creí que tú me atesorarías, pero realmente parece que ese zorro es al único que…

- ¡no! Mizuki -levanto el rostro de la serpiente- yo debí haber prestado más atención a tus sentimientos, es cierto que muchas veces te dejo por tu lado, pero te atesoro tanto como a Tomoe, quizá Mizuki solo se siente celoso porque Mikage-san volvió y Yonomori-san no volverá más.

Mizuki la miro con los ojos bien abiertos y de pronto unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos verdes, Nanami le acariciaba la espalda mientras el lloraba.

-Mizuki, sé que no soy Yonomori, pero te prometo que te atesorare tanto como ella lo hacía y también, te prometo que no te dejare solo -lo abrazo.

-Nanami-chan, gracias.

~volvemos con Mikage~

-¿lo vez, Narukami? Nanami logra llegar al corazón de cada persona que la conoce.

La imagen de Nanami y Mizuki en ese momento se reflejaba en un enorme espejo que estaba frente a ambas deidades.

- sí, esa niña ha mejorado desde que la vi, pero aun así no estoy segura de que sea lo suficientemente buena.

- entonces eso es un si ¿verdad?

-Nunca dije si, la probare yo misma, si me convence entonces será un "si"

- Siempre eres así de testaruda, Narukami.

- es por eso mismo que me sorprende que me pidieras esto a mí.

- no hay otra persona tan calificada como tú para hacerlo.

- ¿Qué me dices de Numano Himemiko? Escuche que es una buena amiga de la nueva Tochigami

- insisto en que tú eres la indicada. Por favor acepta a Nanami.

- no me agrada para nada esa chica, pero lo estoy haciendo solo porque es un favor para ti.

- estoy seguro que ella lograra tocar tu corazón también.

Narukami soltó una risilla burlona, mientras acompañaba a Mikage hacia la salida.

- ¡Eh! Tomoe también vino, ¿Por qué no le dijiste que entrara con nosotros, Mikage? -Narukami corrió hacia Tomoe.

- Mikage ya vamos - ordeno el gran "Tomoe-sama" xD

- Oye, se supone que tú eres mi familiar, yo no el tuyo -Mikage fingió molestia.

- Tomoe ¿no quieres quedarte un momento? - Narukami lo cogió del brazo jalándolo hacia su santuario.

- ¡oye suéltame! -grito Tomoe.

- fufufufu me pregunto que dirá Nanami cuando se entere de esto- bromeo Mikage.

- Mikage tu cállate y ayúdame.

*No soy el familiar perfecto o el más poderoso, pero cuando se trate de mi deidad, le seré completamente fiel, la protegeré a toda costa y no dejare que llore alguna vez. Mi fuerza esta en mi deidad, antes era Yonomori-san y siempre lo será, pero… yo entendí que no puedo quedarme atrapado por siempre en el pasado, porque justo ahora adelante, en el presente y futuro, hay alguien que me está esperando y me está dando la fuerza para protegerla, esa persona es Nanami-chan.*

~escenario oscuro y tétrico~

- Ren-san ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a estar persiguiendo a esa Niña?

- no la estoy persiguiendo, solo quiero reclamar lo que por derecho es mío- Ren sonrió de una forma perversa.

- pero no dijiste que ese zorro ya se había dado cuenta de tu presencia.

- por eso mismo, tendré que deshacerme de él primero.

Ren cogió una copa dorada llena de un líquido rojizo y tomo un gran trago. Mientras era observado por unos ojos curiosos.

- ¿Quién diría que Momozono Nanami fuera una deidad? Ese fue un buen trato.

-pero escuche que también Akura-ou está buscándola

- hahaha ¿Akura-ou dijiste? Él no es nada en comparación mía. Vamos debo planear mi próximo movimiento, Sugal.

-Si amo.

….CONTINUARA…

**¡HOLA! ¿Me extrañaron? Hace muuuucho tiempo que no subo un capitulo, pero gracias a Nagisa que me hizo llegar un review que me impulso a seguir escribiendo, arigato Nagi-chan.**

**Por cierto alguna sabe cómo se llama el Sr. Momozono (padre de Nanami) estoy segura que en el manga no lo dice pero por si acaso alguna sabe dígame.**

**Pienso dibujar a Ren y Sugal para que sepan cómo lucen y vayan imaginándose como se ven en acción; serán personajes importantes (por lo menos Ren) el dibujo si no es en la próxima semana entonces para el próximo mes será (intentare sacarlo lo más antes posible)**

**Gracias por leer y cuiden de mi ^ ^**

**P.D: quizá vaya escribiendo en largos plazos porque necesito ver cómo avanza el manga con el arco de Akura-ou**


End file.
